Black Hope, Double Shadow
by pinkmonkey99
Summary: sometimes you will fall and your happiness will fall with you and shatter into 1000000 pieces, there is only one way to fix it...: hiya everyone i hope that everyone likes this... basically Kimiko is sad, Raimundo is rich and well... that is it... HEHEHEH
1. Chapter 1: The Journey through hell

**A/N: well I thought of this when I woz listening to Avril Lavigne's nobody's home ok here it is…**

Disclaimer: I don't won XS or the characters

**Chapter 1: Fighting.**

Kimiko lay on her bed, her pillow over her head. She was trying so hard to block out the shouting downstairs. Her mother had found a new boyfriend, Brian, but things weren't going smoothly, Brian had been abusing Kimiko's mother, Shiela. He had never actually hit Kimiko or her mother but he would hit pillows and walls. Kimko was always so sad, she knew she would have to get used to this, but she knew she coukd never replace her father. Kimiko's dad had died a few years ago from lung cancer 'it's his fault for smoking' her mother would always say, but Kimiko never believed her. Kimiko couldn't block out her mothers shouts and screams, she hated life at her home she always wanted to go out or go to school but now the Christmas holidays had started she had no school to go to, all her friends were away seeing relatives or close family friends.

Kimiko wasn't sure what her parents argued about, she would always block it out unsuccessfully. Kimiko had actually once confronted Brian about all the damage he had done.

"You can't just come into our family and hurt my mum!!" Kimiko would shout

"Don't you dare shout at me young lady you can't tell me what not to do you are only 17!!" he would shout and would send her to her room. Kimiko thought that showing she really cared about them fighting might mean something to Brian, but she was wrong, it made no difference, if anything it provoked him even more but he always seemed to take it out on Kimiko's mother. She always felt responsible for some reason, part of her know it wasn't her fault she would always cry in her room, sometimes sit, her knees up to her chin rocking backwards and forwards saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry" or "It's my fault it's my fault" repeatedly.

Kimiko gave up all hope of blocking out the shouts she turned over and stared at the ceiling. Kimiko felt like she was half way down in the earth on her way to hell. The war she lived as a life was killing her inside, someday she would escape and live a beautiful life and meet a perfect guy and have a perfect life. Everyone had their ups and downs in life but Kimiko felt that she was climbing up a huge black hill, a never ending struggle through life.

Kimiko lay on her bed, thinking about how much she wanted to get away from her family, well Brain, she knew her mum was on her side. Kimiko wished that she could live a normal life like everyone else, but this wish was a pretty big one. She checked her watch, 7:00am, she stood up and then knelt down, she reached under her bed and pulled out a silver box, this contained all of her special stuff, usually she would look inside and cherish the moments of her life that weren't shattered, but she only pushed it to one side and reached deeper under her bed, after a few minutes of searching she pulled out a guitar. Kimiko would always play away her troubles. Kimiko wrote her own songs, many of then based on her life. She had half a mind to release some but she knew that Brian would never let her. Kimiko played her favourite song 'puzzle left undone' this had been a song that her father had started but never finished, she played I t again

_You seal me with one word of comfort, _

_But turn on me when I cry,_

_If I sink or float, it doesn't make a difference,_

_Coz this is where I lie,_

_You used bring me up when I sank in the deepest river,_

_Darkest moments were so far away but it's all over,_

_I try to seek you find you but you're gone,_

_I lie heartbroken coz I'm a puzzle left undone_

Kimiko sat there tears filling her eyes, she turned her guitar over and read the inscription on the back. **_Kimiko hold onto this and play all your troubles away…_**

Her dad had left that inscription to her, she couldn't bear the fact that she could never see him again, her vision became fuzzy as her eyes flooded with tears, she couldn't live like this anymore but she couldn't do anything about it. Kimiko looked at her calendar, 8 days until Christmas…

**A/N: Well I know it is not the greatest chapter but I am not rushing into it like I usually do so… I hope you like and please R&R and I want your true opinion so i can learn from that but please no flamers…**


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered tears

**A/N: you seemed to like my first chapter so I will update YAY I am so proud blushes**

Disclaimer: on the first page dumbass, by all the stories you have probably read where do you think the disclaimer will me sighs

**Chapter 2: **

Kimiko sat on her bed, she didn't want to leave her room, but she could feel the earthquake in her stomach grumbling loudly. Kimiko stepped out of her room, being sure to close the door, she could never tell if Brian was going to sneak into her room. She gently closed the door and walked along the landing, she stopped at the sound of a voice "goin' out" it was Brian's voice, she heard a door opening and then slamming. Kimiko took her chance to speak to her mother while he was out. Kimiko walked downstairs and found her mother sitting on one of their wooden chairs with her head down, hair covering her face.

"M-mum?" Kimiko asked apprehensively "Are you ok?"

"umm yes, yes of course" Kimiko's mother looked up at her, Kimiko could tell that she had been crying but knew better than to bring it up. Kimiko thought that she would and should get straight to the point, who knows when Brian would be back.

"umm well mum, I need to talk to you about something, something real important ok?" Kimiko said looking at her feet. "well firstly why the hell did you like Brian and secondly what do you argue about?" Kimiko's mother was taken aback by these questions seeing as she looked up at Kimiko, she cupped Kimiko's chin with one hand and moved Kimiko's head up so that she could see her face, Kimiko's eyes were full of tears and one slid down her face but her mother wiped it away.

"Kimiko, sweetheart, it's complicated but, things are fine, every relationship goes through this stage, now go upstairs and play your guitar" she said smiling, Kimiko smiled, she was glad to know that everything was ok, but a small part of her didn't believe her mother.

As Kimiko closed her door her mother began to cry again, she hated lying to her daughter, but she couldn't tell her that… that things weren't fine and if she could she would get rid of Brian but she was scared of what he might do to her and Kimiko, she wished their was something she could do, but there wasn't.

Kimiko sat on her bed and picked up her guitar, she began to play a song called 'it'll be alright' this was another favourite of hers when she was near the end she was interrupted by more shouting, she stopped playing and decided to go downstairs and stop the argument she was half way down the stairs when she heard her name

"Kimiko is worried about us Brian, what do you think of that hmmm or is that just one big joke like the rest of your life?" Kimiko's mother shouted. Kimiko sat on the stairs not daring to go downstairs when she was the argument subject. She stayed on the stairs, peering through the banisters.

"my life is not a joke you stupid cow, you don't know half the story" Brian shouted.

"that's because you are out half the time getting laid" she retorted. This remark seemed to have an effect on Brian, Kimiko's mother was expecting him to storm out, but he didn't.

"how DARE you, you don't understand ANYTHING" he said through gritted teeth

"I know more than you thing" she said back

"you BITCH" Brian shouted at Kimiko's mother and slapped her round the face, but he didn't stop there, he slammed her against the wall and began to slap her continuously…

"Stop" Kimiko whispered to herself, she wanted to shout out, she wanted to scream the word out to Brian, but she was terrified of whet he would to her. Brian stopped slapping Kimikio's mother and walked away, Kimiko's mother put her hands on her face and crouched on the ground, knees up to her chin and began to silently cry, Kimiko stared at the scene of her beloved mother crying, but then ran up to her room…

**A/N: ok ok so that was a bit strange and you probably think I am rushing into things, which I am not so in your reviews don't go ' oh good story but you are rushing into things' because I AM NOT ok? Ok bye bye… **


	3. Chapter 3: Facing Life

**A/N: aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww thanx for all of your reviews I'm kinda thinking this might be a big story with lodza reviews like together forever by DerryBabe and stuff oh well here is the Chapter**

Disclaimer: well… I don't own XS or the characters so anyone who wants to sue GO SOMEWHERE ELSE

**Chapter 3: Facing Life **

Kimiko sat on her bed, crying hard. She didn't want her life like this, she wanted it like it was before, just her, her mother and her father…

Her father 

Why did he have to go away… too far for her to help, too far in for her too pull back, too far in for her to grasp tightly, too far in…

Her father 

Was nothing but a dream for her to believe in, nothing but a dream for her to try and catch, nothing but a dream for her to wish upon, nothing but a dream…

Her father 

Was a soul lost in the darkness of the forest, a soul lost in the deep dark maze of death, a soul lost who doesn't belong where he was, a soul, lost…

She wished she could see him again, it wasn't supposed to be like this, she remembered when she last saw him, she was only 8, she remembered it so well

**_FLASHBACK_**

"goodbye darling" shouted Kimiko's mother, her Kimiko's father was going for a check up. Kimiko began to scream and shout as she always did when her father went away, even if it was for a few minutes .He waved goodbye to his loving wife and screaming child. "I love you both" he shouted as he drove away.

END FLASHBACK 

Kimiko thought about his last words to them ' I love you' the words repeated in her head, she though of the different types of love and hate, she loved her teddies but she LOVED her dad, Kimiko hated homework but she HATED Brian, Brian, Brian, Brian, she thought of how much she hated him, the pain he had put her mother through, emotional and physical, just as Kimiko had thought that her journey up the dark hill was over it just got worse, bigger and steeper, she wanted to stop, jump off and be with her farther forever, but she knew she had to go on, for her mothers sake. But she wanted it so bad, just to stop, jump, and felt the cool air rush against her face, blowing her hair back, falling through fantasies of love and peace, the good times and the bad, through purple bubbles and fields of pink blossom. Heaven, she wandered what heaven was like, anything but this, she thought to herself. She was sinking into darkness, evil, hurt, pain. She wished a silver rope would fall down and rescue her before she was in too deep.

Kimiko went and sat on the stairs again, looking at her mother, still on the floor but was no longer crying. Brian walked in and looked at the sad sight of her mother on the floor. He held out his hand for her to grab, she put her hand in his and pulled her up, he stroked her face and then began to kiss her, Kimiko didn't know why her mother had accepted the kiss, but after a moment she pushed him away, Brian seemed to try to kiss her again but her mother wouldn't let him,

"no… get off of me you…you stupid, ass" she shouted, Brian looked at her, tears were in her eyes.

"don't you call me that you whore" he shouted and hit her very hard around her face, he pulled his hand back to hit her again but was stopped by the cries of Kimiko

"STOP… please stop" she shouted down the stairs. She ran to her mother and then face Brian. Brain looked at her, but said nothing. "How could you do this, just walk into our family and hurt my mother" Kimiko shouted at him

"how DARE you, you little hoe, go to your room" Brian shouted at her, Kimiko looked at the floor and then at Brian.

"NO" she said firmly "I am not going to let you do this to my mother any more, I will do what ever it takes, I swear" she shouted, Brian glared at her, but it didn't scare Kimiko, she was ready to stand her ground. Whatever he was going to do, she could face it. She stared him in the eyes, her eyes filled with flame and anger. Brain could see that she was not scared of what he was going to say. Brian looked at her and then broke that silence with his deep echoing voice.

"You wouldn't know anything about love, are you in love?" he asked coldly, Kimiko didn't answer. "do you have a lover, no and I don't think you will ever find one" he said. The words hovered in front of Kimiko, sinking in and tearing her apart.

"no…" she said quietly tears in her eyes "no… I- it's not true" Brian looked at her, triumphant, she closed her eyes, a single tear fell down her face. She tried to hit Brian, her delicate hand throwing its self at him, but Brian stopped them, holding her by the wrist. Kimiko tried to pull out of his grip but was unsuccessful. He began to twist her wrist, Kimiko screamed out, closing her eyes in pain, tears streaming down her face. Kimiko opened her eyes to try and find her mother in the room, she spotted her in a corner, huddled up. Kimiko tried to break free, pulling as hard as she could. Brian let go and Kimiko fell backwards onto the hard lino floor. She looked up at him and then at her mother crying in the corner, she had to get away. Away from this life, any life was better. Even on the streets. She pulled herself to her feet, and took one look at Brian before running up to her room…

**A/N: well I took a LONG time deciding weather to leave it there or not and I decided to leave to there so… C U na d please review. I will be updating shortly… really shortly **


	4. Chapter 4: Illusion Hope

**A/N: well I hope you like THIS chapter… oh and thanx for all of your reviews so far, I am so grateful… NO REALLY… anyway here is the story.**

Disclaimer: on- the- first- page

**Chapter 4: Illusion Hope**

Kimiko looked at her bed, her bag over-flowing with stuff. She couldn't sit down. She felt so sad, as if she were not worthy or something. She began to root through her bag, checking that she had everything, food, clothes, blankets, sleeping bag, pillow and money. She had everything. She couldn't believe she had resorted to this, oh well it would be better than living with her 'father'. She looked at the burn on her wrist. It was red and sore. She looked at her calendar, 5 days until Christmas. Oh well, it wasn't as if she was going to have a GREAT Christmas was she?

Kimiko sat on her bed for a while thinking about what she was about to do… she knew she had no choice. Living on the streets wasn't so bad, was it? Kimiko thought of how her life was finally getting better, she was now climbing down the hill. Kimiko didn't know how wrong she was.

She hated having to abandon her mother and leave her to deal with Brian, but, she had to , this is not how her life was supposed to be!!!!

Kimiko went downstairs, carrying her suitcase and her guitar. Brian was at the table drinking his tea and reading the news paper, like any normal dad but greeted her like she was in jail.

"what do you want?" he grunted, still reading the newspaper.

"none of your business" she said walking towards the door. At this Brian looked up at her, and saw the suitcase.

"where are YOU going?" he asked putting down his tea and staring into her.

"none of your business" she said, smirking a little. Brain stood up and walked towards her.

"I asked you a question missy now answer me" he shouted, Kimiko stood in front of him knowing what would happen next if she didn't tell him, she braced herself.

"none of your bus-" but Kimiko was stopped by what she had expected, Brian's hand. This didn't surprise Kimiko but it still hurt.

"TELL ME" Brian shouted

"umm… how about no" she said, Kimiko made a break for the door but Brian grabbed her wrist and hit her again, Kimiko tried to pull away but didn't stand a chance against Brian. He began to twist her wrist again.

"TELL ME!" he shouted, twisting Kimiko's wrist harder.

"No, I would rather die" she screamed back, tears were filling her eyes, tears of pain and anger. She glared at him. "Let me go" Kimiko finally said, not being able to stand the pain.

"I'll break your arm first" Brian spat at her. He twisted her arm further and further until Kimiko couldn't stand anymore. Kimiko thought quickly, but she couldn't think with the pain so she did the first thing that came to her head.

"OW" Brian shouted and let go of Kimiko. He crouched on the floor in agony holding his groin (seeing as that was where Kimiko had kicked him)

"That'll teach you" she said, Brian looked at her, Kimiko flicked her hair and ran out the front door.

Kimiko didn't know what to do, getting out of the house was step 1, step 2 was finding where to stay, until she had enough money to find an apartment, she wandered through town looking for places to stay. It took her a while but she finally found a spot, underneath a shelter. There was no one else there so Kimiko set out her stuff and sat down on the cold hard floor…

**A/N: well this is a bit of a crappy written chappie but it is SOOOOOOOO hard to write stuff like this. Kimiko homeless lady dady daaaaaa. I really can't write stuff like this, I am better at romence oh well R&R PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSE!!!!**

**THANX 4 all of your reveiws**


End file.
